The Eli and Clare Drabbles
by Elle Mariet
Summary: Continuous one-shots of Eli and Clare's relationship as it progresses throughout the year.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I make no claim on originality, only my own thought out plots and scenario's similar to what could have happened on an episode that I intend to write as a sequel or a prequel. I do not make any profit to writing this, and never will.

_[Takes place after episode 30, when Clare is in Eli's bedroom after that delightful ending scene embrace. Romance/Humor. Rated T.]_

* * *

"You can't keep it, Eli." Clare said calmly, as if she were talking to a small child.

Eli pursed his lips, a frantic look on his usual smirking face. "Why not?" His voice was edgy, and nervous.

"Because you already have two of the same one." She said with a hopeful smile.

Two hours into the clean up session, and already Eli had become a problem towards throwing out possessions he had no use for. Clare noticed this, and was slightly annoyed by his facial expressions; he'd bite his bottom lip and suck in a breath whenever something went into the garbage bag. It was a different setting towards the smirk and sarcastic witty comments. He'd stare at her with wide horrified eyes and plead, but Clare was patient, and her love for Eli was extraordinary. So like the supportive girlfriend she had came to be, she was kindly arguing with her hoarding boyfriend over an old comic that had seen better days.

"I'll give one to you and one to Adam, and I'll keep this one." Eli said quickly, eyes shifting from Clare's to the torn book.

"It has soda stains covering most of the pages and rips from the corners up. Eli, just let me throw this one out. Please."

"No!" Eli said, a little louder then his usual tone. His face reddened when he saw the look Clare gave him and he lowered his head in embarrassment.

Clare sighed and climbed over a mountain of already sorted books and put her arms around Eli's shoulders. When he didn't look up at her and tilted her head until she was eye level with him. "Hey, look at me."

He raised his eyes slowly and she smiled. "Don't be ashamed." She whispered.

"This is embarrassing, Clare." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"How?"

"Because I don't- I didn't want you to see this side of me...its not a good side..."

"I'll take all of your sides, thank you very much."

"Oh _really_? _All_ of them?" He couldn't help himself on the innuendo he threw at her, with his signature smirk playing at his lips.

Clare playfully pushed him, ducking her head to hide her sudden blush. "Let's not get over our heads any-" but she was cut off when Eli's warm hands surrounded her waist and crushed his mouth onto hers, sending her into a daze which frequently happened whenever he kissed her. His hands made their way into her shirt where he touched her soft porcelain skin, his thumbs tracing patterns.

Somehow, during this passionate kiss the two infatuated teenagers shared, Clare had managed to slip the graphic novel out of Eli's back pocket of his jeans and tossed it behind her into the plastic garbage bag at her feet. Her eyes opened briefly, checking to see if he noticed, and when she realized he didn't, she smirked herself - Eli was definitely starting to rub off on her - and returned her hands around his neck.

If he kept this up, his room would be clean in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I make no claim on originality, only my own thought out plots and scenario's similar to what could have happened on an episode that I intend to write as a sequel or a prequel. I do not make any profit to writing this, and never will.

_[Takes place somewhere in the future of season 10-11. Romance/Humor. Rated M.__]_

* * *

The following dance had been a success, much to Holly J and Sav's hard work and extra chaperons. Hours were put into creating a safe and fun dance, where the student body would once again regain the trust of the school board. Much to everyone's surprise it had went over _perfectly_. Mr. Simpson had unofficially made a deal with the students of Degrassi; if this dance goes well without any problems, no more dress code, no more club-banning, no more internet blockage, and no more tight shipped rules. He was undoubtedly been impressed with the way things had went, and word soon spread that the over bearing rules would soon cease to exsit.

They had retreated to the back of the gymnasium where the little tables huddled together, sipping on soda and laughing over some of Degrassi's over-excited students to finally have their recreational activities back; their pelvic thrusts and air clapping had definately been a sight to see. Eli and Clare sat close together, his arm draped over her shoulder as she leaned into him.

He was dressed in his regular black jeans of course, along with his usual combat boots. A silk dark green button up shirt with a black vest and tie completed his style, which Clare had secretly admired on him - it brought out his emerald eyes.

She wore a new dress; it was a heart shaped strapless blue, green, and yellow small-floral print that hugged her in all the right places. She didn't have the confidence to buy it on her own, but with a push from Alli she had coughed up the courage to try it on and fell in love with it. Alli refused to go to the dance much to Clare's pleas; after the last one that ended with the police and Drew's mother accusing her of being a "common whore", she was finished with Degrassi and attended an all girls school across town. But she did hang around long enough to curl Clare's hair perfectly, adding a blue bow to the right side of her head, and a shimmering sparkle of lipstick.

Clare blushed at the reminder when Eli first saw her in this dress tonight. He had come to pick her up and almost collapsed on the front step. After he cleared his throat and pulled his tie looser, he had told her he'd never seen something so sexy in all his life.

"Clare?"

"Hm?" She blinked and turned to face Eli.

"I asked if you were having a good time." He said with his usual smirk, glancing down her dress before she looked up.

"Oh. Yes, what about you? Are you having fun?"

"I know I am!" Adam shouted over the music as he cha-cha'd his way over to them, face flushed and his breaths in loud heaves from the rapid movement.

He took a gulp of his water and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Come dance, guys."

"Okay." Clare said, eager to get on the dancefloor.

"Uhh, you guys go ahead. I'll be fine. Right here." Eli said shaking his head. His ego of course was too big to admit he couldn't dance and didn't want to look foolish.

Clare frowned. "But-" She protested until he waved a palm at her.

"Get, go, have fun. I'll come join later."

Adam took this as an okay and grabbed Clare's wrist, dragging her off into the crowd.

His moves were swift, and hers graceful, but they blended together as they danced to the music together; Clare's hands above her head and Adam's around his torso. Eli watched from a distance, an almost-smile on his face as he contained his laughter. He was contemplating on going over to join them and somehow awkwardly fit in when a tall figure approached the twosome and Eli's eyes narrowed. It was the asshole from the Jesus Club, the one who he'd disliked for his infatuation for Clare and her _well being_.

Jealousy swarmed Eli as he watched the kid shake his hips towards her, both of them laughing - even Adam - at his sillyness. That should be him dancing with her, Eli thought. After all, she was _his_.

It was enough to make him puke, until the lights dimmed and a slow acoustic number sung out through the speakers, causing students to pair up. Adam had instinctively found Fiona at this time, shyly asking her to dance with him. They had walked off - both blushing - leaving Clare and the Hotshot Christian alone.

As if things couldn't get any worse the Jesus Club President asked his Clare to dance. Eli's face swelled with rage as the too-nice Clare nodded her head and leaned in with him, their bodies barely touching. It was all too much for Eli to bare as he stormed over, ready to end this in an old fashioned brawl to win back what was rightfully his.

He tapped on his shoulder hard, a scowl on his face. "Times up."

Clare's eyes widened and she stepped back, ready to pull Eli off the club's president if he got to angry. She had knew him well enough that Eli never went down without a fight.

"Wait your turn." Was the snide remark Eli got, making his eyebrows shoot up his face before his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't think so. Back off unless you want that cross shoved up your-"

"Eli!" Clare hissed, pulling him away and closer to him.

"I don't want any trouble." He sounded scared all of a sudden, putting his hands up as if to protect him.

Eli snorted. "Then get the fuck out of here."

Once the threat was terminated, Eli wrapped his hands around Clare's waist and pulled her up against him, his chin resting on top of her head. He sighed, calming down immediately.

Clare relaxed into him. "That wasn't very friendly, Eli."

"I'm not friendly to people trying to steal my girlfriend." He said simply, kissing her forehead.

"He wasn't trying to steal me." Clare said matter of fact.

"Clare, you don't see the looks other guys give you. I do."

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she was greatful he couldn't see her. "It doesn't matter, and you know that."

"I know." Eli said, and Clare was sure he was smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I make no claim on originality, only my own thought out plots and scenario's similar to what could have happened on an episode that I intend to write as a sequel or a prequel. I do not make any profit to writing this, and never will.

_[Takes place during english, somewhere after episode 30. Romance/Humor. Rated M.__]_

* * *

They layed side by side in the shallow woods by the school, next to a stream on a patch of grass under an old oak tree, shading them from the bright sun. The sound of water running and birds chirping was a peaceful setting, something they sought out to find. After some coaxing and mild teasing, Clare had agreed to come with Eli during english class, something that she promised wouldn't become a habit.

His arms were behind his head, and he was at ease; perfectly relaxed with his eyes closed. She was positioned close to him, her hands folded on her stomach and a peaceful smile on her slightly flushed face. Her thoughts traced to his slight problem, and she wondered if his mother had taken him to talk to somebody yet. She wanted to ask him but right now wasn't the moment; everything was perfect right now, and she planned to keep it that way for as long as she could. Or at least until english was over.

"Are you sleeping?" She almost giggled.

"Nope." His mouth puckered at the P, then smirked and lazily opened his eyes and look over at her. "What's on your mind, Edwards?"

"Nothing in particular."

Eli's hand reached out and snaked behind her shoulders, gently pulling her closer until she was tight against his side. "Wow. That's a first."

"Your a comedian." She said dryly, leaning her head on his chest, his fingers intertwining with hers.


End file.
